


Love in Excellence

by ERJasandrea13



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, One-Shots, gay shit, look i was paid, lots of gay, yes A this is what you're looking for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJasandrea13/pseuds/ERJasandrea13
Summary: A collection of some gay shit that I would have published in Wattpad for a gay associate of mine, who is the main reason why this existed, if I had an account there and only if I didn't hate that site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let us start this and every chapter with a prayer:
> 
> "We pray that no one we know and associated with the characters will ever find this.  
> A-women."

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

 

Allaene looked from the television screen to the woman whose head is resting on her shoulder. She stared at her for a moment, that seemed like hours. With the white blare from the screen gave Cheska's face a beautiful lighting. Allaene's eyes burned the sight before her in her mind, quietly praying that she would always remember this so vividly. Several strays of hair coming down to her cheeks, her ever beautiful brown eyes glued to the screen, watching absentmindedly. Their hands were entwined together, which Allaene brought to her lips, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to it.

 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us start this and every chapter with a prayer:
> 
> "We pray that no one we know and associated with the characters will ever find this.  
> A-women."

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Milestones Bank under hostage, 45 confirmed to be inside. Police has the building surrounded.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Some civilians have been rescued by the police. 32 confirmed to be still inside.

 

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Criminal confirmed to be town villain, Jax the Max. Currently holding the remaining civilians inside. No injured.

 

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Town superhero is fighting with the criminal.

 

It just had to be today huh.

First, she woke up late. Only had fifteen minutes left before she will be marked late, hasty shower and she didn’t even had time to fix herself up. She barely made it to class, and then surprise quiz happened. At third period, she realized she forgot her textbook. Her old teacher was being an ass, as usual. When school finally ended, she nearly cried in relief and happiness. Only to notice later that her groupmates hadn’t passed their parts for their final paper on their project yet, which was due this week. And they’re not responding to her msgs. Then she received a mail from the bank that there’s a suspicious withdrawal from her account, so she was forced to go out, and of course it had to rain. When she got there, not even five minutes have passed when fucking Jax the Max showed up and declares hostage.

 

So saying Allaene is done with the day, is such an understatement.

 

* * *

 

They were all either crouching or sitting at corners of the building. She was seated at the first row of the seats when the villain had entered, so she scrambled beside the teller’s desk when he declared hostage. Still holding her knees up to her chest, Allaene looked up when they heard a loud crash.

Jax the Max snarled when he saw his nemesis, Astro-Francheska! The people all stared up at her and went “ooh”, knowing their savior is now here to rescue them.

Astro-Francheska glared at the villain, who growled and had his men point their guns at her and started firing. The hero jumped up, her dark blue cape flying up and then she started blasting her plasma stars at them. Within moments, they were all defeated.

“Stop trying to be cute Jax,” Astro-Francheska deadpanned. The two were in their fighting stance, circling each other. His neon orange and yellow outfit contrasted her dark blue and white one.

“Hindi ako titigil hanggang matapos kita!” Jax the Max yelled, and then summoned orange projections to shoot at the superhero. “Die!”

Our heroine only rolled her eyes and all avoided them swiftly, “Shut up boi.” She then threw her own attacks, running towards him and then landing a blow on his cheek. As the two continued to fight, his henchmen started to wake up as the police were breaking in.

The civilians were inching closer to the exit when the henchmen noticed them. They quickly took their guns and pointed at them, leaving the police no choice but to stand their guard. As Jax and Astro-Francheska continued fighting, Allaene exclaimed when one of the villain’s projection nearly hit her, causing the heroine to notice her and diverted Jax’s attention from the civilians’ area.

The police and the henchmen were fighting, oddly, Allaene’s heart beat was slowing down. She stared at the heroine. She never did paid much attention to the people who were “saving” their city, but now..

Astro-Francheska’s body moved gracefully. Her catwoman-like outfit fitted her body quite nicely. She could see her muscles, which made her cheeks rose a little. Her outfit was amazing. Dark blue leather outfit, white belt with her weapons attached, her gold collar which her cape was attached to- oh that cape. That cape with all of those constellations and all. Black boots with a little heel. To top with her amazing physique and look? Damn. Allaene bit her lips, if she wasn’t in a hostage situation she would be acting like an idiot with that woman in front of her.

Unfortunately, she is in a hostage situation. Jax the Max stumbled backward, becoming weak from his fight with the heroine, who wasn’t doing much better either from his laser projections and the couple of shots from his henchmen. Allaene’s heart picked up a speed as she realized the heroine’s state. She was about to chunk the fucking pot of plant to Jax’s head when something came up to boost her adrenaline.

Jax stumbled down the front-row seat, trying to find something flammable to hurl towards his nemesis, when his hand got ahold of a bunch of papers in a portfolio. He looked at it and grinned evilly at Astro-Francheska.

Allaene recognized the thing he was holding immediately, her eyes widened and she ran towards him with the pot of plant and, “PUTANGINA BITIWAN MO FINAL PAPER KO SA A.P!!!”

A loud crack, and Jax’s exclaim of pain. The people, with the police, henchmen, and Astro-Francheska all stared as the small woman beat the hell out of the villain, who was crying out in pain.

“Ow! Hoy! Mga- aray! Inutil! Pigilan niyo itong babae! Ow ah!” Jax screamed at his frozen henchmen, who jumped and then started to fire at Allaene.

“Oh no you don’t!” Astro-Francheska runned towards the woman and pulled her at her arms, then summoned a large ball of crackling light and threw it at the henchmen.

“Goons down, you’re surrounded- talo ka na boi.” Astro-Francheska smirked down at Jax the Max, with her foot at his chest preventing him to stand.

The police took the rest of the civilians and the employees out, tied the henchmen, and Jax the Max, who was groaning at something, “final paper”.

The heroine smiled to herself.

“Ate pwede mo n apo akong ibaba.”

“Ay! S-Sorry.” Astro-Francheska blushed and sheepishly laughed as she set down the woman.

 

* * *

 

 “Oh Miss Bartolome, we apologize but the suspicious withdrawal was a malfunction in the system. There’s nothing wrong with your account! But thank you anyways for coming!”

Allaene sighed as she stuffed her stuffs at her little bag, “Putcha malfunction lang pala tapos na-hostage pa ako dahil dun. Tch.”

The only good thing that happened was that the rain thankfully stopped already. As she was walking out, the brunette heroine saw her and pushed her way out from the media, “Hey! Ate with final paper!”

Allaene jumped and flushed, “H-Hey?”

 _Putek ayon pa talaga pinang tawag sa akin, T-T_ , she thought, _Anlupet namang first impression- whoa shet she’s hotter close-up._

“H-Hey um, I-I’m Francheska. Normally goes with Astro-Francheska at business hour, h-haha. Thanks for saving me.” The heroine’s cheek tinted red a little as she stared at the woman in front of her, _W-Wow ang cute niya pala._

“W-Well,” Allaene chuckled and tucked a hair behind her ear and looked away, “I think mas kinatatakutan ko grades ko kesa kay Jax.”

The two shared a soft laugh, until Francheska fidgets and said, “U-Uh, you’ve left quite an impression on me. Again, thanks for saving me ah! I hope we can see each other again- but not in dangerous situations.”

 _Puta bakla ako,_ Allaene thought as Francheska’s grin went up to her eyes, _Baklang-bakla ako. Pak this shit I’m out._

“Yeah, same.”

 

* * *

 

 Hours have passed since the hostage situation, Allaene watches from her television the press news. Her heart skipped a beat when the superhero came into the view and talked. Though the interview ended, Allaene was still grinning like an idiot as she searched up the heroine in the internet. Just an admiration, she said. But her body’s reaction- her legs shuffling at every news she finds, and her squeals as she watches some interviews, said otherwise.

 

* * *

 

 Eleven o’clock, a block opposite from a certain woman’s street, Francheska, dressed on her white pajamas, laid on her bed staring at the ceiling- she just can’t forget about that curly-haired woman in her jeans and rock band crop-top. She turned and covered her face, what’s happening to me?!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Take me somewhere unordinary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us start this and every chapter with a prayer:
> 
> "We pray that no one we know and associated with the characters will ever find this.  
> A-women."

 

It’s the first time they would go out for a date, which Allaene would be handling. They’ve gotten in dates for about three times now but all were made by Cheska. The older woman felt that her girlfriend is too nervous to do anything about them, so she decided to give her a push by letting her handle their next date. Which, Allaene thought, would go horribly wrong.

Two days later, it’s finally Saturday- the date day which Allaene would be surprising Cheska. Well fuck.

 

* * *

 

“Parang kinakabahan na ako sa date natin ah,” Cheska teased with a smirk to her girlfriend. They’re wearing.. casual clothes. So a romantic dinner in a restaurant is out of the list.

Allaene pouted, “’Lika na, yung Grab malapit na daw.”

And so, the two went on their merry way downstairs of Cheska’s home to the taxi. Few minutes later, Allaene turned to Cheska and said, “Cheska suotin mo ‘tong blindfold.”

The older woman’s face beamed, “Hala! May surprise! Omg ang cute naman nito sige sige.”

Allaene merely rolled her eyes and laughed at the woman’s happiness, she only wished she’d meet Cheska’s expectations and not disappoint her.

 

About twenty minutes later, the taxi came into a halt and the two went out, with Allaene assisting the blindfolded woman.

“Huy Allaene asan tayo? Grabe it’s around 4:30 na tapos naka blindfold ako and surprise ‘to, baka naman yung surprise mo is itapon mo ako sa ilog,” Cheska joked.

“Sige gumanyan ka tatapon talaga kita,” Allaene scoffed, “Sumunod ka nalang kasi, pabebe.”

Cheska only chuckled.

 

A few steps, and the two stopped.

Cheska could notice her girlfriend’s nervousness just by the little movements her fingers do. She turned to her and said, “Ui. Masyado kang kinakabahan. Whatever our date would be, I’ll be happy as long as I am with you, okay?”

When she didn’t hear a response, Cheska just squeezed Allaene’s hand. She wonders where they are and what would they do. Is it going to be a dinner? Or are they going to be at a carnival or some sort? Ooh, a theme park mayb-

“Surprise,” Allaene weakly said as she pulled off the blindfold from Cheska’s head. The taller woman blinked from the sudden brightness, having been used to the dark for quite some time now. But after a few moment, she adjusted to her surroundings and-

“Oh my God,” Cheska said through a breath from the nose, “No way. Allaene no way.” She turned to her girlfriend, and grinned widely, “NAPAKALUPET MO TALAGA!”

She laughed and then pulled Allaene towards the decorated table, “You know what? I’ll give you an _A_ for effort.” She smirked at her.

The two sat down at the table Allaene had people prepared for them, “Um, what can you say?”

“Ano nga ba masasabi ko?” Cheska teasingly said, “A dinner date with my baby in some secluded park with Jollibee as our dinner? I heart you ka talaga.”

Allaene grinned and averted her gaze at the JaThea reference, “Well, I wanted to take you somewhere unordinary.”

“And you succeeded.” Cheska smiled at her, “Next time, ikaw ulit sa date natin.”

And soon the night settled, and the two sat in a nearby bench, watched the stars above with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
